


No Will to Break

by Rockium



Series: The AU [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Bandersnatch elements, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Let’s do this shit, Multiple Endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockium/pseuds/Rockium
Summary: They wander about the ruined kingdom, doing what that strange influence inside them pushes them to do.After a while, they learn that maybe blindly following commands isn’t such a good idea after all.





	No Will to Break

They wandered the endless, blasted wastes, with nothing guiding them but the stars above. 

They knew not where they were going, but something deep under their shell writhed and pushed their every step forward, towards more endless unknown.

A small, winged bug snarled and darted at them, forked mandibles spread wide and ready to pierce flesh, but they just swung their silver, cracked nail and swatted the common pest aside, not once breaking their stride.

They came across a tall cliff in their way, yet the twisting, itching thing inside claimed (knew?) that what they sought was beyond the rock formation. And so they fastened their blade upon their back and climbed, ignoring the aches in their limbs as their claws latched onto rock after rock after rock. Twice they lost their balance and were sent crashing to the ground, yet the writhing thing within forced them to stand up and climb once more, despite the odd, white-hot sensation that pierced and remained on their shell where it made contact with the ground.

The third time they succeeded, and they scrambled to their feet at the top of the cliff. Then they noticed how bright it was compared to the wastes down below, and glanced at the glass street lamps as they passed them by, barely noting the presence of the small glowing flies within.

At the end of the short walkway was a long drop down - yet somehow, the strange thing under their shell pushed their steps closer and closer to the ledge. Beyond, they could see more of the streetlights and a collection of round huts - going there would ease the writhing thing, maybe - and they stopped just at the edge of the ledge.

Without thinking, they jumped, down into the unknown below.


End file.
